Transformers: Cyberverse (Fanon)
This is my interpretation of the upcoming series. Autobots *Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Todd Haberkorn; Optimus: ): The legendary leader of the Autobots, originally a mere civilian named Orion Pax from the Elite Guard, whose good friends with Bumblebee & the best leader an Autobot could ask for & the worst nightmare a Decepticon could imagine. If you're looking for a hero, then he's your bot. He transforms into a Red/Blue Cab-Over Semi-Truck. His voice pattern, as Orion, is based off Allen Walker from D-Gray Man. *Bumblebee (Radio; Adam McArthur): The bravest, coolest, most epic scout in the Autobot ranks. Problem is, his memory chip & voice box were damaged on Earth & now he can't remember his critical mission or how he got to the planet in the first place. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Grey/Blue Sports Car. His voice pattern, before his voice box was crushed, is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): A young Transformer from Caminus who has put herself in charge of keeping Bumblebee out of trouble, which isn't easy now that he's lost his memories on Earth. It's lucky that she has the skills to back up her stubborn determination & give the Seekers a fly for their money! She can fold her jet wings into her back when not flying & transforms into a Red/Black/Blue VTOL Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). *Prowl (Noam Jenkins): A very patient, loyal & super-smart Autobot Military Specialist from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who goes by protocol a lot, though Bumblebee does try to teach him how to be fun as he really doesn't tend to get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling. He doesn't react well to the unexpected to the point that it can literally scramble his cerebral circuits. He transforms into a White/Black Police Car. His voice pattern is based off Aiden Pierce from Watch_Dogs. *Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): The very dedicated & loyal medic from the Science Corps who can always seen patching up his fellow Autobots after battles & his medical skills make him a very desirable medical officer. However, he can also be so dedicated to caring for others that he ends up neglecting to care for his own well-being; often even needing to be reminded of this by his comrades. He transforms into a White/Red Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Gregory House from House. *Arcee (): *Wheeljack (Keith Silverstein): An Autobot Mechanical Engineer from the Science Corp & Cyber-Ninja Corps who's indispensable to the Autobot cause, inventing weapons, armor, explosives & everything else you could want to battle Decepticons. It's just a pity that he gets so enthusiastic about his work that he sometimes ends up just blowing stuff up. He transforms into a White/Green/Red Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Torbjörn Lindholm from Overwatch. *Hound (): *Chromia (): *Hot Rod (): A very brave Autobot, to the point where his function within the Autobot ranks is "Daring Hero". According to Bumblebee, older Autobots consider him a show-off, but he's Bumblebee's favorite person to pull of reckless stunts with & is always "Down for a friendly race to prove that he rules the roads" however, he'll demand infinite rematches until he wins. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow Sports Car. *Blurr (): The Autobots' high-speed intelligence agent from the Elite Guard & Cybertronian Intelligence . There one second & gone the next, he's fast enough to drive circles around any Decepticon. Of course, his mouth is every bit as fast as his wheels, making it nearly impossible for his teammates to catch what he's saying half the time. He transforms into a Blue Race Car. Dinobots *Grimlock (): The legendary king of the Dinobots. He's 1 of the smartest, smoothest talking bots around in robot mode, but prefers to simply smash stuff up in his powerful dinosaur mode, the circuits of which he personally rerouted to increase his power. While a gentle bot who never forgets to care about his friends, he often has no idea of his own strength: even a simple high-five with his minuscule dinosaur arms can hurt. A lot. He transforms into a Grey/Black/Yellow/Red Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. Decepticons * Megatron (Jason Marnocha): The tyrannical leader of the Decepticons, being ruthless, cruel & evil to the core. He was once friends with Optimus, though exactly how boggles the mind. He plans to achieve total global domination, though his corrupt plans are often thwarted by the Autobots. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He transforms into a Grey/Black Tank. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. * Shockwave (): The Decepticons' resident mad scientist & a former member of the Science Corps, always performing twisted, terrifying experiments on Autobots & creating weapons for the Decepticons to use. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Light Purple/Grey Cybertronian Spider Tank. * Starscream (): The type of character who'd sell you out to Megatron in a heartbeat, then sell Megatron out to whoever offers him more power. He's not a very loyal sort, & often comes at odds with Bumblebee. He transforms into a Grey/Red/Blue Fighter Jet. * Soundwave (): The Decepticons' utterly emotionless master spy & a former member of Cybertronian Intelligence, always eavesdropping on Autobot communications. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red Communications Truck. * Barricade (): * Shadow Striker (Chloe Hollings): The vengeful Decepticon Sniper who insults everyone around her & watched, along with Roulette, as their sister was destroyed at the hands of nomadic invaders, which caused her to realize the difference between those who wielded power & those who were power. She grew up to become a bold, resourceful criminal who ran constant jobs for the various gangsters on Cybertron. She transforms into a Purple Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Widowmaker from Overwatch. Seekers * Slipstream (Lianne Marie Dobbs): The leader of the Seekers who's really good at bossing others around & even better at thinking up ways to destroy the Autobots. Even Bumblebee finds her leadership skills to be effective. She transforms into a Purple/Teal Fighter Jet. * Thundercracker (Crispin Freeman): A Seeker who thinks he's the best of the best due to his ability to fly, something which irritates Bumblebee, though he has a certain amount of pity for the humans they continually endanger or kill. He doesn’t see the point of killing humans just to kill them, although he’s very careful not to reveal this. His doubts about his cause sometimes impede his effectiveness. He transforms into a Dark Blue/Purple Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Itachi Uchiha from the Naruto franchise. * Acid Storm (Dee Bradley Baker): A Seeker who has the ability to control the weather & create toxic rain. He spends his time tracking Bumblebee & his comrades. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow Fighter Jet. Category:Fan Fiction